evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Proof
"Baby Proof" is fifth episode of the third season of Ash vs Evil Dead and the twenty fifth episode overall in the series. It was written by Luke Kalteaux and directed by Daniel Nettheim.https://www.starz.com/series/ashvsevildead/crew It premiered on March 25, 2018. Plot Ruby's hideout reveals her master plan as well as her little bundle of hell that is set to get Ash; Pablo's Brujo ties bring him back to the path he needs to take as the new Brujo. Summary The deadite Pablo manages to break into the trailer and takes on Brandy and Kelly, Kelly realizes that the deadite Pablo and her possessed leg is connected, so she attempts to hurt the possessed leg to slow down the rampaging Pablo. Brandy, having had enough of him, stabs him with the Kandarian dagger in the left chest, expunging the Kandarian demon out of his body and returning Kelly's possessed leg to normal. But Pablo's body is beginning to die. Meanwhile, Pablo's consciousness finds himself in a void world between the living and the dead, where he meets the Brujo, who explains that Pablo must now perform a ritual to return to life and succeed him as a shaman. He successfully completes the risky ritual (one wrong choice would have cost Pablo his soul) and comes back to life with newfound confidence with all damages to his body healed, but then runs off to find Ash, much to Kelly's both surprise and mild irritation. Kelly determines to make Ruby pay for what she's done to Pablo. Meanwhile, at Ruby's hideout, Ash realizes that Ruby had been secretly stalking him for years, that of her child spawn is made in his image, and attempts to capture him to prove his story to Brandy, who still has trouble believing him. Ruby's surviving hostage and potential sacrificial offer, Natalie, wants the spawn to be killed but Ash refuses her plea. The spawn goes on the loose and proves to be much more troublesome than Ash had anticipated, killing Natalie and puppeteering her corpse, but is eventually trapped inside her corpse by Ash. He then takes the corpse to the hardware store, where he meets Brandy and Ruby, who came to take Brandy. He attempts to explain the situation to Brandy and a local police officer who happened to stop by but fails when the spawn merges by himself, having even more maturated, apparently eating Natalie's corpse thoroughly (not a thread of Natalie's hair was left) while inside the car. However, Brandy chooses to believe her father and runs off together with him, leaving the spawn in Ruby's possession once more. Cast Starring *Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams *Ray Santiago as Pablo Bolivar *Dana DeLorenzo as Kelly Maxwell *Arielle Carver-O'Neill as Brandy Barr *Lucy Lawless as Ruby Knowby Guest starring *Hemky Madera as El Brujo *Samantha Young as Natalie *Chelsie Preston Crayford as Kaya *Jodie Hillock as Sheriff of Elk Grove *Hannah Tasker-Poland as Maritsa *Ryder Grant as Toddler Evil Ash Gallery Images MV5BNjA3NzllMDEtNzJhMS00YjMyLTg5ZDgtZDFkN2YzMGJiOWFkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjczOTE0MzM@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTJkMGFmOGMtOGZlZS00ZTYzLTk3N2UtY2I5N2UxZWI1NWVlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjczOTE0MzM@. V1 .jpg Videos Ash vs Evil Dead Season 3, Episode 5 Preview STARZ Ash vs Evil Dead Season 3, Episode 5 Clip Hurt You STARZ Ash vs Evil Dead Inside the World of Ash vs Evil Dead Season 3, Episode 5 STARZ References Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes